Just a scratch
by black7kunoichi
Summary: Lucy wasn't the pride and joy of the Heartfilia dynasty anymore. Includes an OC NALU Fic


**Hi guys.**

**Another one-shot in the cobwebs of my dropbox. Enjoyyyyyyy**

* * *

Gray kicked the stranded stone as he passed one more stall. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants, the ice wizard shrugged a bit before eyeing the blonde mage that was walking beside him. They had just returned on a simple mission just on the outskirts of Magnolia. It was simply for entertainment at a birthday for a bunch of brats and since they were the only mages _capable_ of handling children, the two had left briskly after finding the request.

Especially since Erza and Natsu were clearly out of consideration, Wendy wouldn't be treated like a guild member, Happy would be too busy eating fish and Charla would only discriminate all of them in a heartbeat.

"I thought you were amazing. That ice sculpture was unbelievable." Lucy spoke, turning her head and smiling brightly at the ice wizard who only smiled sheepishly. Raising a hand to run it through his black locks, he chuckled lightly.

"Still can't hold a candle to the wool bomb that Aries pulled off." Gray replied, remembering how the celestial spirit created the biggest wool bomb for the kids to safely jump and play around in. There was a sounded giggle.

"Of course, you were the very first to jump in without a second thought." The ice mage blushed lightly. Could she really blame him?

"That's rich coming from the one person who joined me on the wool bomb, accidentally kicking a kid who wanted to jump with me. Hilarious as it is to make the birthday kid cry." A blush was plastered on the celestial mage who turned stiffly to look at the ice mage who began to laugh.

"That's amusing, coming from the person who makes an adult cry on a daily basis for pleasure, you masochist." This time, the ice mage turned to send a surprising look to the celestial mage who returned one of her own grins, the knowing sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh? At least I've got potential." There was a scoff from the blonde,

"Yeah? Where do you keep it?"

"Ohh. Feisty."

"Just the way you like 'em, right?"

"No thanks. I like my women submissive and docile– after all, I'm a masochist." There was a strained noise that came from the blonde mage,

"G-GRAY!"

Passing a group of wizards, the two began chatting excitedly about the upcoming events for the guild until a man bumped shoulders with the blonde mage, causing the blonde to stumble to the floor – thankfully, Gray managed to catch her. Seeing the unkind gesture, Gray helped the blonde up before turning to the man that stopped,

"I've got this." The ice wizard softly to the mage before his eyes darted warningly to the figure standing there in front of them.

"Apologize to her." The one who bumped into Lucy looked accusingly at the blonde girl. He had a low dark purple pony tail and dark blue eyes. His face wasn't friendly. Recognizing the blonde, he began to chuckle before nodding his head.

"Ah yes. I remember you. Lucy Heartfilia. The pride and joy of Jude and Layla – the heiress of a fallen dynasty." He took a stride to where the Fairy Tail mages stood and he reached over to grasp the blonde, only for a cold hand to stop him.

"Back off or I'll freeze you into a corpse." The stopped man grinned evilly before turning his head back at the blonde.

"Is this your new pet? I've always knew you were the type. Throwing yourself to men for protection. I can see this is a new one." His eyes turned darkly to Gray who glared back with intense hate. Dark blue clashing with black. "Don't worry, I'll get rid of this one." Within a second, magic encircled the male and bursted into full colors. His hands began to change into a dark color, with the black magic encircling him until it enveloped the arm that Gray had wrapped his hand around,

"You see… it's because of you that my business failed. But I've grown strong." Focusing his magic onto his hand, there was a large torrent of air before he smiled at the ice mage, "strong enough to kill you." A magic circle embalmed the male and purple streaks began to appear on his forearm.

"This is my magic. As a shadow mage. I have the power to stop anything." shadows began to climb onto Gray and he laughed maniacally. Eyes wide with intense urge to kill. The smirk on Gray's face said otherwise.

"Interesting." Suddenly, a much powerful force was strained in the air and the spot where they stood on the streets turned into ice. The air that encircled them turned into small snowflakes and the shadow that crept on his arm froze. The grin on Gray's face widened as he commanded his body to transform. His hair rising and black marks appeared on his body that reached up to his face,

"This is my magic. An ice devil slayer. Tell me which one should I suspend permanently?" Gray's hand began to emit black ice that stopped the shadows and had begun to crawl up to the panicking mage who had broken out in cold sweat.

"Your heart or your magic?"

Gray stared coldly at the man. He had to protect Lucy. He had to make sure that the celestial mage that was currently in his care doesn't get hurt. Just a small scrape. A small blood that had accidently seeped through her skin. Just a small mistake. _He _will know.

Lucy wasn't the pride and joy of the Heartfilia dynasty anymore.

She was _his_.

Everyone in Magnolia knew better than to touch the celestial mage of Fairy Tail. Would he really call her the celestial mage of Fairy Tail?

Thankfully, Gray had as so Lucy put it, 'violently' put the man in his place. Dark blue eyes looked at the blonde that had reverted back to her cheerful and chatty personality. Her mouth was saying something but he just couldn't figure out what. His mind was still grasping onto the fact that the blonde was almost going to get hurt on his watch.

Which was something he mustn't allow.

Less they want a very livid fire dragon slayer on a murder spree.

* * *

**Have a good one guys.**

**Enjoy it while it lasts because no doubt, there's going to be another long period of no updates. Soon. Just not now lol**

**B7K**


End file.
